Bioshock Infinte: Between Sea And Sky
by trailersdotcom24
Summary: This story bridges the story gap between Bioshock Infinite and Bioshock Burial At Sea. It shows the father, daughter relationship, that Booker and Elizabeth we're never able to have, and the after affects of Post traumatic stress for Elizabeth after the events in Columbia. Chapter 2/3 is currently posted.
1. We Made It!

**Baptism**

Booker takes a deep gasp and coughs water. He had just been drowned, by many different versions of his daughter, Anna DeWitt.

"Dad! Dad! Are you ok?" Anna screams.

"You almost killed me!" Booker yells, while coughing out more water.

"Listen, Dad...that wasn't me...it was other versions of me" Anna said, trying to persuade Booker of the truth. Booker's nose starts to bleed, and he wipes it away with two fingers.

Anna takes Booker's hand and helps him up. When he gets on his feet, he bends down, and continues to cough water. Anna grabs his hand.

"Are you ok?" Anna says, concerned about her father.

"Yes, i'm alright, Anna. A few minutes underwater, does bad things to the lungs" Booker says sarcastically.

"Now that our business in done in Columbia...What do you want to do now?" Anna says, wondering of his answer.

"Why ask what, when the more delicious question, is when?" Rosalind Lutece says, in a cheeky way.

"Booker was drowned by his own daughters, and almost killed. Now he wants to be as far away from the situation as possible" Robert Lutece says, as a way to inform Booker and Anna.

Booker and Anna glance at each other. When they look back, the Luteces are gone.

"Dad...we're they right?" Anna says, again concerned.

"I'm tired of all the fighting and war...and I want to spend time with you. After all, you're my daughter, and it's been almost 19 years. I think we have a lot of catching up to do," Booker says seriously.

"Well...dad, I'm sorry I caused this much trouble," Anna says, looking sorrowful.

"I was the one who caused it all. If I never sold you, we could of had a happy life. Without destroying Columbia. But I wasn't responsible enough..." Booker says while looking at Anna. But Booker continues.

"This AD," Booker holds up his hand, for Anna too see.

"I branded it in my hand, as a sign of sorrow. I shared that room, with me and my regret for so long. Until the Luteces, had me get you" Booker finishes.

Anna reaches out, and hugs Booker. Booker can feel her trembling in his arms.

"So...Anna, you want to go to Paris?" Booker asks, in an excited tone.

"You remembered?" Anna asks.

"Yes, I remember...you were in love with Paris. And now that the siphon is gone..." Booker leads off.

"I can create tears out of thin air!" Anna says excitedly.

Anna takes her two hands, and stretches them apart, creating a multidimensional tear. This tear is headed to Paris. Booker can see the Eiffel Tower through the entrance of the portal.

Anna takes her dad's hand, and leads him through the tear.

**Paris**

The two appear in a building. The building had a lot of glass windows, and it was made out of marble.

"There it is, Dad," Anna says, as she points through the huge window toward the Eiffel Tower.

Booker looks through the window in sight amazement.

"What a sight, huh?" Anna says to Booker.

Booker turns around, and calls the elevator.

"We need to get down to the 1st level," Booker says as the bell for the elevator rings. Shortly after the door opens, and the two go in.

When the two enter, Booker hits the button with the side of his hand.

"I can't believe it...I'm actually here, in Paris!" Anna says so excited, she could jump out of the elevator window

The elevator stops on the first level with a thump, and the ring of a bell. The two step out and head for the door. Right before they go, Booker grabs a map.

Booker and Anna start for a bridge to get on the right side of the lake. Anna stops at the middle of the bridge and puts her back to the Tower.

"Do I look okay? I want to look as good as Paris itself," Anna says looking at Booker

"You fit the let's go, we don't have that much time," Booker replies

When Booker and Anna make it up the street, Booker thinks of something

"Shit, we're going to need money...I didn't think about that,"Booker says.

She says "It's got to turn up somewhe-..."

"In a sticky situation?" Robert Lutece interrupts.

"Would help if you had some..." Rosalind Lutece says, leaving the answer for her brother.

" we will let you choose."

"Money. So I'll let you chooschoose," Robert Lutece says

"Choose what? Booker askes the two

"Bird or the cage, ." Rosalind Lutece says

"One has money, and the other ones has more money o.r possibly none at all?" Robert Lutece informs them

The Luteces are holding trays with the new necklaces on them. They lay on small red pillows, just like in BattleShip Bay. They slightly different look now, unlike the older one.

Anna looks down at her neck.

"It's gone...my necklace, I swear it was just there!" Anna says confused.

"Tears are alternate realities..."

"So things have a, way of changing. Neck ware, people, music...just some examples" .Rosalind Lutece reminds Them.

"Oh god, I forgot" Anna started

"I hope I didn't ruin anything else" Anna finished

"Which one, Booker?" Anna asked him

"The bird, because you're truly free now, gone from your cage" Booker says

Anna reaches over, and giss the Bird necklace. She puts it lights her neck and then reaches for the red pillow. She lifts it up, and under was hundreds of Euros.

Anna's face lit up when she sees the money. But next to the Euros, lasys one Silver Eagle. It Lays on the tray, sparkling almost like a diamond.

Anna grabs it, spins around, and tosses it to Booker

"Booker Catch!" Anna shouts, as she flicks the Silver Eagle to Booker. Booker reaches up to grab it, but it Luteces are slightly past him. Anna and Booker turn their backs to grab the Silver Eagle, and when they look back, they are gone.

"Hey dad?" Anna asks.

"Yes, Anna?" Booker replies.

"Elizabeth. Could you just call me Elizabeth? I've had the name for so long and it just feels strange being called Anna."

"I know it's weird but, can you call me Elizabeth again? I want to keep that i've had it for so long" Anna asks

"Ok, but we need to get going again" Booker says, reminding Elizabeth

**Downtown Paris**

The two finally make it downtown. Booker looks over at Elizabeth and sees her growing smile.

"Wait...Dad...It's music, someone's playing music over there!" Elizabeth says, pointing over at people dancing to music

"Can I go?" Elizabeth asks

"I won't take long!" She keeps pleading

"Go ahead, I'll meet you over there in a minute" Booker tells Elizabeth

Elizabeth walks, quickly because os. excitement. When she reaches there, the dancing people beckon her over.

"Do you know how to dance?" One of them ask.

"You'd be surprised What I know how to do" Elizabeth responds. One of them grabs Liz, and she joins their dance.

Booker looks at the food stands to buy their goods while Elizabeth is dancing

Many of the managers in the stands start to shout at Booker with intent to sell things to him

Booker walks over to where Elizabeth is.

"Come join me dad!" She pleads, While moving

"Elizabeth, I've told you before...I don't dance" Booker tells Elizabeth

"Oh come on! Have a little fun!" Elizabeth says, trying to convince her dad to dance with her

Booker refuses to join her and Booker hears here panting

"C'mon, let's get you some water" Booker says to Elizabeth. In response, she ends her dance, and follows Booker

The stands on the street are selling all kinds of things like Food, drink, art, and decor.

They stop at a food stand, and wait to order.

"What do you want? " Booker asks

"Cotton Candy" She replies, Booker looks back at her with a smile.

"Yes sir?" The person asks Booker, awaiting their order

"Um. ..one Cotton Candy, please" Booker said. In response the man grabbed a big Cotton Candy from the shelf behind him and handed it to Booker.

"3 Euros please" the man told Booker. The father slipped him the money, took the food, spun around And handed it to Elizabeth

"Thanks dad!" Said Elizabeth happily, as she positioned her hand around the food. After she took one bite, she looked up and smiled.

The beautiful smile from the big blue eyed girl was a wonder to behold. It made the old man's heart crumple, because he knew he didn't deserve this praise he got from her.

The two walked around, until she finished the treat. When she finished, she threw it away in the trash can, and caught up to Booker.

The two walked up to a stand that had a plumb man with a Wild mustache. He was speaking about the different types of Birds in Paris, and beyond.

"Hello miss, would you like to help me?" The man said to Elizabeth. She eagerly shakes her head and walks up to the man

"I want to see if you can identify this bird!" The man tells Elizabeth.

He walks away and grabs a picture, and returns. He walks up to Elizabeth and covers the picture with his hand.

"First, I shall explain some of its features" The man explaines to the brunette.

"This bird is a urban myth, created by people we do not know by name. They say the bird is half man, half machine, created to protect one special girl. We don't know where to find this bird, but you would know him if you saw him." He says to the small crowd around his stand. After he finishes, he waits a few seconds and looks back at Elizabeth.

"Are you able to identify that creature?" The man asks the petite teenager.

"I'm afraid not..." She says, in response to his question

"Fear not visitor! This bird is the. .." The man removes his hand from the picture

"The scary, huge, mythical Songbird! Some say, you can call it with a single song. We know the song but not the instrument." The man tells Elizabeth and the crowd

Elizabeth turns around and buries her face in her hands. Booker sees her reaction. And walks up to get her

He wraps his arms around her to calm her down. And she begins to cry

"Im sorry my dear lady, I had no intend to Sadden you!" The man says, possibly trying to look good

"Ssh... it's alright, he's dead, he can't get us" Booker says, in an attempt to make Elizabeth feel better.

Booker finds a bench, and sits down with Liz. Elizabeth, still crying, puts her head on her father's shoulder.

Booker starts to stroke his daughters hair to keep her calm, as she trembles in fear on his shoulder. She picks up her head, and Booker can see tears streaming from her shockingly beautiful blue eyes.

"I. Hate. Columbia. I never wanna hear about it again..." the beautiful girl said.

"That's why we left. And don't worry about anything getting you... I'm here. " As the ex pinkerton said that, he looks deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Booker. .. you're so good to me. Thank you." Liz said to Booker

"I'll be right back, please don't move" Booker said, then he left.

Liz starts to tremble again, because all of her protection is gone. She's all alone on the bench, while everyone else does business.

But in the short distance there's a man...

He sees the girl shaking on a bench all alone. And he gets another look at her. 'Wow' he thinks 'that is a really pretty girl'.

This man works at a flower stand, and rush hour had ended. He grabs a thing of flowers for the girl, and heads over to her.

As he gets closer, Liz can hear him coming and looks up to see a man, similar in age looking down at her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Says the man, as he stoops down to her level.

"Elizabeth... you can call me Elizabeth" Liz responded

"I saw you looking upset on this bench here... are you alright?" The man asks Liz

"Yeah... something just upset me, I'll be fine" Liz responds

"I got some beautiful flowers, for a even more beautiful girl." The man says. Grabbing a hold of Elizabeth's hand

"Where is she? I bet she looks really pretty" Elizabeth says to the man, while glancing around.

He puts the handle of the flowers in Liz's hand.

"Pretty, and a sense of humor" The man says

"Your so sweet...I don't know your name" Elizabeth said

"My name is Jack" The man said

She smiles her beautiful smile, and says something

"Thank you Jack, that is very nice of you" Liz said to Jack

As she says that, Booker arrives back, and sits on the bench.

"Your eyes are so enchanting, Elizabeth" Jack compliments Liz.

Both Booker and Liz smile.

"Thanks Jack, you are very nice" Liz responds

"Hey, do you like the Eiffel tower?" Jack asks, as he points to it in the sky.

"Very much, yes!" Liz said excitedly

"What would you say to, maybe going on a date with me tonight, at the top?" Jack asks the gorgeous woman nervously

She looks over at Booker.

"Can I?" She asks Booker

"It's your choice" Booker says

Elizabeth looks back at Jack, with her gorgeous smile

"I'd love to!" She says excitedly

"I have a relative who can get a table for us, so don't bring any money, it'll be on me" Jack says to Liz.

"Meet me, right here, at 8PM, okay?" Jack says

"Will do!" She says with excitement

"Can't wait, bye!" Jack says as he walks back to his stand.

Booker glances over at Liz

"Little weird? Having a guy walk to to you, and want to go places with you?" Booker asks Liz, wondering what she thought

"He seems really nice. And anyway, you know I've always wanted to go to the Eiffel tower" Liz tells Booker

**Paris Further Downtown**

The two had made their way further downtown Paris. They were in building, renting out a room for their short stay

After they rented the room, they walked up the stairs and walked in.

The room was very well kept, and Elizabeth was very impressed.

It's 6 PM, and Liz's date is fairly soon.

"I need a dress Booker, for my date" Liz reminded Booker

"Yeah, of course. Let's go to the store and pick one out" Booker replied

**Store**

Elizabeth looked for 30 minutes before She found the dress she liked. It was firered and beautiful. She showed to Booker, and he liked it.

After they bought it, she thanked her dad, Booker, with a big hug

**Apartment**

When they finally got back to the apartment, Elizabeth asks her dad to help her change, for her date.

As Booker unstraps her corset, he begins to think about his daughter.

Booker loves his daughter. Shes beautiful, intelligent, witty, The whole 9 yards.

Inside he feels happy for her, because she found love, or at least a date.

She really needs someone in her life, I can't be her everything, thinks Booker

"Thank you, Booker" Liz says, after Booker unties her corset

Booker looks at the back of her head, as she pulls down her clothes and undergarments.

"I'm happy for you." Booker tells Liz

"For what?" Liz replys

"You're going on your first date" Booker reminds her

"Thank you. Im mad nervous though." Elizabeth says, in a frightened tone

"Elizabeth...you'll be fine. If i can do it, so can you." Booker tells Liz, trying to cheer her up

Before she realizes, she steps into her fired dress, and lifts it up her body.

"Let me" Booker says. He takes her dress straps them on Liz's shoulders.

"Thanks dad" She says, as she wraps her arms around Booker and hugs him.

"Do I look ok?" Liz asks, as she does a slow spin

"You look good. Trust me, that kid will like you" Liz's dad tells her

"Thanks dad" Liz says, as she gives her dad another hug

"You...better go. You have 10 minutes." Booker tells Elizabeth

Elizabeth starts to look at her father worried.

Booker reaches at her neck, ad evens out her necklace.

"You'll be fine, Elizabeth. now me all about it when you get back. And don't let that boy treat you with anything accept respect." Booker tells Liz

"His name is Jack, and he'll treat me right" Liz says with a smile.

"Bye Elizabeth...remember have fun. And get to know him." Booker tells Elizabeth

"Bye, dad" Elizabeth says as she steps out the door

**To be Continued.**

_Written By: __**FullyAlive24**_

_Edited By: __**Fullyalive24**_

_Co Witten By: __**Subject_Delta**_

_Co Edited By: __**Subject_Delta**_

Please review, and thanks for reading!


	2. Elizabeth And Her New Best Friend

**Elizabeth's First Date**

Jack arrived at 8PM Sharp, in a red dress shirt, black tie, and red dress pants

When Jack went home earlier, he celebrated the fact that Elizabeth was coming. To this very point he couldn't believe he got such a stunningly gorgeous girl to go on a date with him

When he got a view of Elizabeth, in her beautiful fire red dress, he thought he had to be the most lucky man in the world.

"Aw wow... you look great" Jack says to Liz

"Thank you! Your so nice" Liz responds

Jack locks elbows with Liz, and the two start for the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey Jack" Liz says

"Yes beautiful" jack responds.

Liz blushes then responds

"This Is embarrassing... but this is my first date" Liz informs Jack

"Elizabeth don't fret, it is also my first. I've got everything planned out. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine." Jack says to Liz

"My cousin, should be waiting at the top for us" Jack tells Elizabeth

When they make it to the stairs, they both look at each other

"You're wearing uncomfortable shoes. .." Jack says

"Come here" he says as he puts his hands under her back and lifts her up, into his arms

"I'll carry you" Jack say, as he starts up the stairs, with Liz in his arms

"You're quite lite" he says, as he climbs up the stairs

"Thanks, your very nice" Liz responded

**Eiffel Tower Top**

When they finally make it to the top, jack lays her back on her feet.

"Thanks for the lift" She says with a gorgeous smile

"You're a real gentlemen, I like that." Liz says to a gasping Jack

Jack reaches out for his date's hand and meets it in the middle.

"Let's go meet up with my cousin" Jack says to the girl

"Whoa... im here. I'm at the Eiffel Tower" Liz says in astonishment

"I still Will be sure to thank you for this one day" Liz says with excitement

"You're here right now, that's all I needed" Jack says to his beautiful date

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back" Elizabeth replies

They then walk over to one of the ends to meet a strange French man.

"Aaahhh. Jack! I have your table ready, for you and this gorgeous woman." Jacks cousin reminds Jack

"I am Jack's cousin, and I must say, you are quite pretty. Don't know why'd you like him, but nice to meet you" he says, as he hand his hand out for a shake

"Thank you sir. The name Is Elizabeth." Liz said

"He is a very sweet guy, as far as I can tell" She tells Jack's cousin, while looking back to see Jack blushing.

"Alright, ahead you two." Jacks cousin tells them

Jack grabs Elizabeth's hand and leads her to the table. When they get to the table, he drags her seat out to sit on. When Elizabeth takes a sit, Jack walks around to the table to take a seat himself

Elizabeth, sitting patiently, stares down at her hand, which is red with sweat. Both of them were sweating like crazy, because they were so nervous.

It gave a feeling of both relief and worry. Relief because he was as nervous as she was. Worry because she was sweating like crazy, which embarrassed her.

When Jack sits down, he glances up at Elizabeth and gives her a smile. Elizabeth blushes and looks down at her lap.

"Are you okay?" Jack says, worried about her recent reaction

"Yeah" Liz replies

After she says that, she looks up and gives a half smile.

"Wow...you have beautiful eyes" Jack says, in awe of the full sight of her eyes

Elizabeth again, blushes and looks down at her lap. Jack, looking panicked, signals for his cousin.

"Yes?" Jack's cousin asks

"Can we get breadsticks before our food" Jack asks

"Yeah sure. Be right back" Jack's cousin answers. He then goes in a back section to grab them

Elizabeth snaps up

"Breadsticks?" Elizabeth asks, excitedly

"Yeah, I hope you're hungry" Jack replies

Jack's cousin walks to their table with a basket full of breadsticks. The sight of breadsticks, makes Elizabeth lick her lips in excitement.

When the man lays the basket on the table, Jack and Elizabeth both grab one. Elizabeth takes the first bite, and as she swallows, her eyes lit up.

"Good, huh?" Jack says noticing her reaction

"Very Much" Elizabeth says with a smile

After they finished, their main course was brought out. Delicious looking Spaghetti with meatballs, Italian style.

As the plates are laid atop their table, Jack hands her silverware. And they both dig in.

As Elizabeth eats, Jack partially watches, as he eats as well.

"It's really cute...when you eat" Jack compliments Liz.

Elizabeth blushes again, and once again stares down at her lap. But she looks back up to finish her food

**10 Minutes Later**

When they finish their food, Jack's cousin takes the plates away.

When he comes back, he shows them to their skyview. 2 seats right next to each other, with a beautiful high view of Paris France.

When Jack and Elizabeth sit, they sit frozen in awe of the view.

"It's beautiful...kinda like you, Elizabeth" Jack says, complimenting Elizabeth once more.

She lays her head on his shoulder. Jack turns red in shock. He didn't think it would move this fast, but he wasn't about to tell her to stop.

"You didn't wear any makeup, or anything" Jack says to Liz

"You look beautiful without it" Jack says

Elizabeth blushes again, in response to his compliment. Afterall she wasn't used to compliments. She was used to living in a tower, being kept captive by a gigantic bird.

Jack reaches up to her hair, and starts to stroke his dark hair. Jack looks down to see 2 big blue eyes staring into his.

"Thank you...Jack. For taking me out" Elizabeth says to Jack

"Please...I should thanking you" Jack replies

Jack couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl, was thanking him for taking her on a date.

Jack takes Elizabeths right hand into his.

"Do you...maybe wanna go out again?" Jack says nervously to Elizabeth

"Yeah, I already like being with you. I don't have many people in my life, and you're really sweet." Elizabeth says

"Maybe, Tuesday?" Jack asks.

"I have to work all night tomorrow. I'm sorry" Jack says to Liz.

"Yeah, lets do it" Liz replies excitedly.

"It's getting late, you should probably go…" Jack tells Liz

Elizabeth lets go of his hand, and stands up.

"Ok...My dads probably waiting for me." Elizabeth says

"Bye, Jack" Elizabeth says as she approaches the stairs.

"Bye, beautiful" Jack says, as she leaves.

As Liz walks down the stairs, she can't help but already feel in love with Jack. He treats her right, compliments her, and held her hand like she meant everything,

**Apartment**

Booker lays in bed and looks at Elizabeth. Elizabeth starts to stip down to her undergarments, to change. Booker felt inclined to watch for some reason, and he figured it out. He wanted to see her bruises and her injury in on her back.

As she slips off her dress, Booker couldn't help but stare at her. The weird thing is, Elizabeth sees her dad staring, and doesn't seem to care.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, barely covered up. She had to look of pain on her face.

Did she feel the bruise start to pain? Booker asks himself.

Ever since the latter moments in Columbia, her body and face never looked quite as beautiful as before. Although she had cleaned her face up after arriving in Paris, she still had a slightly odd looking left eye.

Booker looks down, thankful for the little stuff she was wearing. She stood there almost looking like she was on display. Elizabeth normally had a complexion less skinned figure. She was young and didn't haven't and marks, until the recent events.

Booker could see the big bruises that lay on her curves above her waist. They must of been caused by the crashing of the Lady Of Columbia, the reimagining of that whole scene caused the ex-pinkerton to shiver with guilt for his daughter.

Her figure was usually petite, light, and curvy, but the sign of the bruises, took away from the beauty

When Elizabeth reaches for her waist, she groans with pain. Booker gets up quickly, and reaches out for her while she was in mid fall and catches her.

He slowly brings her to the ground, while she was in her arms.

"Oh. Elizabeth. You're bruised. Worse than I initially thought." Booker says with a shimmer of guilt.

"It hurts, Booker." Liz says painfully

"I know...I know. I need to get you better." Booker says, with his guilt rising by the second

Booker reaches down and grabs both sides of her waist with his hands and lifts her up.

Bookers starts to feel awkward, touching his half naked daughter's body. But there was good reason for it. He felt very worried about her, as it seemed like her health had decreased.

When he finally gets her on her feet, he lays her of the bed. Booker lays her on the bed with a little too much force, and it causes her to groan again in pain.

"Im sorry, Elizabeth." Booker tells her sorrowful

"You rest right here, and I'll get you some ice for the bruises" Booker says, as he leaves the room for some ice.

As Booker gets ice in the bathroom, he can hear his daughter moaning quietly in pain.

When he walks back in the room, Elizabeth looks right at him

"It was the stairs" Elizabeth says with a stutter, and with gritted teeth

"On the way down" Elizabeth says, with a mournful tone.

"What about the way up" Booker asks

"Jack...jack...lifted me up the stairs...in his...arms." Liz barley stammers.

"He lifted you up the stairs? I think I might get along with this boy" Booker comments, as he applies the ice

"Booker stop...it hurts" Elizabeth shouts, as she struggles.

Booker puts the ice on her bruises with one hand, and stroked her cheek with his other hand.

Elizabeth starts to moan again, much louder in pain. Booker feels his guilt becoming to feel overwhelming.

"Shhhhhh. Just hold still...the pain will numb away." Booker tells Elizabeth, in an attempt to calm her down

Elizabeth, still struggling, slowly starts to weaken her attempts to jerk away from Booker's grasp.

"Stay with me, Booker...I need you by my side" Liz pleads Booker

she again moans, but quietly now. Booker leaves the ice on her upper waist, and he gets on the other side of the bed, and dims the light.

"Shhhh...Elizabeth you're okay. We should sleep." Booker says, trying to convince Elizabeth

"Booker my waist, it hurts, its unbearable." Elizabeth says, in an extreme pain.

Booker leans over and kisses her daughter on her cheek.

"Shhhh. I'm here. Just calm down. Go to sleep." Booker says, trying to once again calm his daughter down.

**Later**

After a few minutes both of them fall asleep. But Elizabeth's sleep is bad, he dreams are flooded with memories of Columbia, and getting objectified by the people of Columbia.

She remembers the moment when she put her hand up the Booker's face and asked him, if he was real.

And then...she remembered reaching out for her protector, while being dragged away by Songbird.

She remembers being tied down to a chair, with a object sticking out of her back. Sitting without her jacket, feeling completely cold, completely frozen, and having the feeling of have no control.

She remembers shouting at the top of her lungs. Promising to the scientists that Booker would show up, even when signs of that were grim.

"I'LL BE YOUR DAUGHTER! LET ME GO!" Elizabeth screams in mid sleep. As the words spill from her mouth, tears flood down her cheeks

Booker reaches out and grabs her, before she rolls off the bed. He pulls his arm around her to try to wake her up

"LET ME GO!" She shouts as she starts shoving Booker's arm away.

"Liz...It's me. It's Booker. It was all a dream." Booker tells Liz

She still keeps struggling, but slowly it weakens, as she comes to her senses

"I'm sorry dad. It was a dream" Elizabeth says sadly

"You're ok. Alright? I'm right here next to you. Just fall back asleep" Booker says, trying to calm her down

And Elizabeth eventually did. And they stayed asleep for the rest of the night

**The Next Day**

Booker gets up first, walks to the table, picks, and picks up the newspaper. Then he starts glancing through it.

While Booker is glancing through yesterday's paper, Elizabeth starts to awaken.

"Booker...I'm sorry for screaming last night" Elizabeth says

"It's fine. You're having bad memories, of your past bad experiences" Booker tells her

"Did I tell you...I have another date tonight?" Elizabeth says

"Jack wants to see you again?" Booker asks

"Yeah, I think he really likes me. He sure seem to." Elizabeth tells Booker

"We're going to a hill, that overlooks the city, and the Eiffel Tower" Elizabeth informs her father

"Do you feel ok? Your bruises feel alright?" Booker asks Elizabeth, worried about her health

"Yeah, I'll be fine for tonight." Elizabeth says, remembering the offal pain she felt the night before

**Elizabeth's 2nd Date**

Earlier that day, Elizabeth went back to the store by herself, and bought a Aqua blue dress that was the same style as the other one. She Loved dressing up for her dates, it made it look she tried. Jack wouldn't probably care if she didn't, but it's the thought that counts.

They joined each other at a French cuisine on the side of the walkway

"You look nice, as usual" Jack Told her. Elizabeth did like whenever Jack flattered her with compliments. They took a seat outside and someone took their order

"I know it's not quite as flashy, but this place looks nice" Jack says to her, comparing this place to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's okay, I just like being out in the city. Paris is as beautiful as I thought it would be. No book can capture this place like seeing it in person" Elizabeth said. Her nervousness had almost faded away, she was pacing in her head, not her feet

There was a quiet break for a little while till they got their food. When they finish their food, Jack takes Elizabeth's hand and walks her down the street.

"I'm sorry. I'm so anti-social" Elizabeth says to Jack.

"It's Fine. I think it's cute" Jack says back to Elizabeth

"I used to read a lot of books in my... room" Elizabeth Says, Trying to not to say tower

"Oh, you're a bookworm? That's cool" Jack replies to Elizabeth, trying to sound exciting

"I read about history and culture. About this place, Paris" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth hears music, one man was playing piano and a few people were slow dancing to his music.

"You know how to dance?" Jack asks Elizabeth

"Let's do it" Elizabeth says excitedly

Jack brings her to the place of the dancers and takes her right hand into his left. He his other hand on her waist and her other hand goes to his left shoulder.

After dancing for a little...

"I read books about other things too" Elizabeth said with a smirk

"Like what?" Jack asked cautiously

"Relationships." She said with a nervous smile "Romeo and Juliet, now that's. ..a classic. But it taught me about things that couples do"

"This couples do?" Jack asked wondering what she meant

"I read about a thing... kissing...It sounds interesting" Elizabeth said "have you ever done that before?"

"No." Jack said

Do you wanna tr-" Elizabeth cut off. Jack turns her head and kisses her. Elizabeth thinks it was worth the wait.

"You know you Can get diseases fr"

"I don't care." Elizabeth replies, and she kisses him one more.

"I have to get home, my dad is probably waiting up for me" Elizabeth says. She wraps her arms around Jack, and then she takes off.

**The Days After**

The rain in France is incredible. Paris has had rain for 3 days straight.

"Can you feel it dad?"Liz asks Booker

"Feel what?" Booker replies to his daughter

"Something wrong. I can feel it behind the doors. Rain for the days straight, and. ..I feel as though the sky is telling me things" Elizabeth tells Booker "Should I tell Jack my talent? He hasn't even asked about my thimble..."

"What ever you do, do it for the benefit of both of us. Of your right, and somethings wrong. I just have a bad feeling" Booker says

"I'm starting the night tonight at his house. I'll tell him than" Liz said

"Be careful" Booker replied

"I will. " she replied

**Thanks for reading! **

**Lead Writer: **_**FullyAlive24**_

**Lead Editor:**_**FullyAlive24**_

**Useful Links**

**Instagram: **_**FullyAlive24**_

**YouTube: **_**Trailersdotcom24**_


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Soon

Sorry people, I know this isn't what you wanted to see. This is not Chapter 3, but this is me saying that chapter 3 will be out around September or something! Follow me on Instagram (Fullyalive24) for quicker news!


End file.
